Cassie teaches Conner love
by ultimatepowering4321
Summary: An innocent Cassie shows Conner the meaning of love to Conner. For the first few chapters Conner will be less caring about the team as he just got off Cadmus. This is an M rated story. It is a delightful smut.


Innocence

A.N: I Love Connor and Cassie Smut.

She was inexperienced in the way of love making. But her soft, warm and curvy body made up for it. She did not understand the meaning or the commitment behind love making but Connor was content as long as her innocent eyes look at him and the way her mouth opened when he undressed her. Her jeans came off first. He simply ripped his. He kept her shirt on. "Cassie" he began " I need you to lie on the bed." She immediately complied. She was unfamiliar with this but a strange excitement took hold off her. Connor smiled, she still had her legs together. She really was unfamiliar. His cock surged thinking that he was going to be her first. Knowing that she had various admirers but chose him. He gently pried open her legs and was astonished to see a hairless pussy. She really was young he realised. He gently lowered himself and slowly pushed into her. Stars burst and his mind lost all rationality. Time slowed down as he savoured the wonderful feeling. This was better than anything, the warm tightness around him. Her 14 year old body strained to accommodate his 15 year old self. His penis was not overly large but in Cassie's tight virgin vagina it was huge. The feeling he got at the penetration of the cute and innocent Cassie was than developing super speed, better than finding friends for the first time. Better than his sex with Megan, Artemis and Zatanna. It simply felt unearthly. He reached her hymen and tore through it. Her innocence giving way to his manhood. He looked down and almost lost it at the look of her face. Surprise and intense pain mixed together. He liked it. He shouldn't like it. But the look of repressed pain on her innocent face as penetrated her was beautiful. Time came back to normal and he saw her fist clenched around wood pulp as she tried to grip the bed and broke off part of it. He stopped in fascination. But she mistook it as worry that he hurt her. Through a gasp and a smile she said, " go on, I am okay" he withdrew from her and she let out a long breath. He eased back again and she threw her head back. Again and again and again he thrust until with each thrust her pain eased and her eyes locked with his even though her hands were still clenched. Her breath came out in short puffs which moved her covered breast in the most enticing movement. He reached underneath her top and took it off. He stopped pounding into Cassie and bit down on her tits, hard. Cassie let out a scream which she quickly muffled. "Cassie its ok to let it out" her moans increased as soon as he said that. He bit down on the other breast. They were exquisite and he hated leaving a mark but he wanted to hear her moan and scream. He wanted to mark her as his own. He began thrusting and biting her. Only then did she scream. Her scream was beautiful and erotic. Her orgasm came first and she fell apart underneath him. Amazons orgasm only once after which they loose all sexual desire. Connor knew that. He also knew that Cassie was only going on for his pleasure. But he also knew that she wouldn't ask him to stop or show any lack of disinterest until he had enjoyed her fully. He kept on pounding her and reached his climax after 20 minutes. Cassie immediately start to get up but Connor only pulled her up and carried her to the edge where he sat and set her down between his legs. She immediately realise what he want her to do and with slowly lowered her head to his member. When her lips touch the tip he lost all control and set off a blast of heat vision that charred the roof. He grabbed her head and roughly pushed it down. She did not protest verbally but continued sucking. Her blonde head bobbed up and down and he climaxed on seeing it. She started to get up again but he grabbed her waist and rammed her on the wall. Holding her in place he fucked her against the wall and she made little moaning sound with each thrust. Her body felt good against his arms as her held her in place.. They stayed in that position for 2 hours in which Connor climaxed a maximum of five times. But one of the advantage of being a kryptonian under a yellow sun was that his metabolism was increased at will and he could have sex forever if his partner could take it , after an hour Conner finally relented and went to shower, Cassie still walked gracefully. She began to walk away but when he saw her move, Her hips moving, he lost in and in one swift stride he pinned her on he wall again and thrusted into her without an invitation. He continued till he climaxed 3 more times before she began to walk away with a blush, the blush and her parting look took him again and this time he took her from behind with brute force, in the end they both gave up and Cassie spent the night with Conner being fucked and enjoyed till midnight when his metabolism slowed and he finally fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
